against walls
by COWtheTIGER
Summary: Jearmin... jean is a thug persony thing (?), he attacks armin and regrets it after seeing how cute he was...major fluff incomplete


**Trigger warning: deals with suicide, depression and is overall fairly dark in places.**

 **(Modern day AU)**

 **/*\/*\/*\**

Armin's POV~

 _No! I fell asleep while studying AGAIN, and it's already dark outside._ The young boy gathered his books, ran out of the library, and brushed his soft golden hair out of his face. _Short way! It's to dark to be fooling around_. He could still see ever so slightly thanks to the faint glow of the moon behind him.

He turned quickly and made his way down the alleyway that cut the walk down by a good 5 minutes. _I feel like it's too quiet. No, Armin you are just paranoid._ He continued to walk down the alley with one earbud in, listening to EXO.

Jean's POV~

Jean heard steady foot steps just around the corner. He knew he needed to stop taking out his anger this way, but it became a habit, an addiction. _Sounds like a girl's footsteps._ Jean got into his position against the wall until the steps got louder. _just a couple more...NOW!_ He pinned Armin against the wall as the blonde teen let out a startled gasp. He held a small pocket knife to the stranger's throat and took a look. _Daaaamn he's a guy? He walks with ultimate grace._ Armin sealed shut his watering eyes and turned his head away, he didn't know what was going to happen but he was scared.

Armin's POV~

 _I knew it, I knew it. Just my luck, I'm going to be beat to death. What can I do? It's nothing isn't it? isn't it? I knew it, I knew it._ Armin's head was panicking, he still wouldn't open his eyes. He didn't try to fight back, he didn't care anymore. There wasn't anything he could do anything anyways. Armin opened his mouth to plead, until he felt the calloused hands around his small wrists let go. He opened his bright blue eyes in confusion.

"Sorry" _Why is my attacker apologizing?_

"Wh-what?" Armin's eyes scanned the taller boy's face to make sure he was serious.

"S-Sorry, is what I said...um...your name?" Armin was still in shock. _He's hot when he's blushing. oh fuck, I'm blushing, aren't I?_ Jean waited for a response...

"Hello...?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm Armin, Armin Arlert. And your hot. WAIT, WHAT?!" Armin was now blushing to his ears.

"I'm Jean, HOT Jean Kirstein" Jean laughed and winked at Armin.

Jean's POV~

 _Wow, this guy is adorable. I really feel guilty now. I jump people occasionally but mostly snobby women. Someone has to teach them a lesson. But, this guy is different. No fighting back. No screams. It's almost like he wouldn't care if he died. Wait, is he just like me?_ Jean took a step back after he realized how close he was to teen in front of him. Jean noticed Armin's blush and poked his cheek.

"H-hey!" the blonde beauty stuttered "Don't do that! please." he almost whispered the last part.

"Can't help it, ur just too cute when ur cheeks are all red"

"I could say the same for you"

Jean forgot his cheeks were burning and turned his head away looking at the ground. It's early winter so its chilly outside and the ground is solid. Jean felt something land on his nose and he looked up, _snow_. Jean loved snow because it was so graceful yet so cold and fierce. He doesn't understand how it is but it just feels like it is. Jean began to mutter to himself, something about the old days?

Armin's POV~

 _What's he saying? doesn't matter, I have to go._ Armin shuffled to the right slightly. once he had enough room to move comfortably with out anyone there, he sprinted. Tears in his sky-shaded hues. He didn't know why he was crying until he remembered that Jean-boy's face.

 _He's the guy that killed my grandfather._

Jean's POV~

 _My feet started moving. I don't know whats happening. why am i following Armin? I don't even know hi-._ Jean's thoughts froze when he saw Armin passed out on the ground. _Did he pass out from fear? stress? cold? no it couldn't be cold. is someone around here?_ Jean scooped up the frail little boy into his considerably muscular arms and started walking. He was pretty sure the hospital was close by so he wasn't wasting money on a cab.

~time skip~ (still horse-face)

 _We made it to the hospital but the kid still won't wake up, whats wrong?_ Jean's brows were laced with concern and frustration. _I know I've seen the cutey before but where? OH MY GOD! Arlert. That kid who's granddad was stabbed by my gang. Bitches. I'm glad I left the group when I did._

Jean hadn't realized Armin woke up until he heard him scream "Ahhh, Leave murderer!"

"I'm not a- What?"

"I-I saw you that ni-night-t. you were there with my g-gr-gg-grandad and you-you. I was you!"

 _he saw me when I came to check up on the guys then they all ran, leaving me with the body when They heard him, didnt he?_

"I was there."

"SEE I KNE-"

"I WAS THERE BUT...it wasn't me"

"LIAR"

"Armin I, can explain"

Armin went to stood up and yell more but Jean pushed him down. It didn't really work Armin just tried again and again. So Jean pinned him down to the bed, using his weight as an advantage. Jean still slightly blushed at the closeness though.

"Armin, stop. you're still recovering"

"Then get off me"

"Only if you kiss me"

 _i didn't just say that. Nope, I did the blondey is blushing.I'm a horny shit, just full of hormones. i knew it. im a dork. smooth. GREAT FUCK UP HORSE-FACE! are u serious? u horny piece of shit. you're ju-_

"Okay"

"WHa-"

Armin was definitely dazed he would never kiss a guy he first met. let alone as a first kiss. but it still felt so right. Jean leaned into the kiss more and pulled back acting high.

"I liked that"

 _of course i did Jean, you dorky idiot_

Armin almost managed to keep his blush under control, almost.

"Can u get off now?"

"...so sweet...soft...strawberries"

Armin's POV~

 _strawberries? like my chapstick? oh god he's thinking about the kiss. why did i kiss him anyways?! OMG, I HAVE HERPES! IM GONNA DIE WITH A CRUSTY RED THING ON MY LIP!_

"so can you or?...

hello?

hi?

Jean?

hotty?"

"Yeah?"

 _ok now he responds._

"are u getting off?"

 **Is he getting off?...mwa ha ha. idk.**


End file.
